Fix a Heart
by Some-Awesome-Angie
Summary: Ever since that night when Leo's mom died, he would always blame himself for it. But, Hazel would always make feel better. He would always think of her when he felt the pain from that night. His heart is broken, but maybe Hazel can fix it. One-shot. Song-fic. Lazel! Pls review!


**Hey there again!**

**Another LeoxHazel. I'm just kind of bored to be honestly. Hope you like it.**

**Setting is somewhere during The Mark of Athena.**

**This is a song-fic. So listen to: 'Fix a heart' by Demi Lovato.**

**Reviews are always awsome!**

**Thx ur awsome! :)**

* * *

_**Leo POV's:**_

He just wished that it didn't hurt so much.

Why did it hurt so much?

Maybe because it was his fault.

He didn't mean to. It was Gaea. But what could he do?

I guess he just got to angry. It happens every time.

It really makes him wonder, is it a Gift or a Curse? It helps people, but at the same time, it can kill them.

He buries him head in his knees again. Why did his dad give it to him?

It just reminds him what he did that night. It reminds him of the pain. And he didn't want to feel that pain.

No one will understand. He doesn't like to tell anyone about it, because they'll just give him the same sympathy everyone else has given him. 'Oh, I'm so sorry! You poor thing!' He was tired of it.

So, here he is. Just crying over it in his room on the _Argo II_. He had locked the door so that no one can come in and see him like this.

He was crying over something that happened 7 years ago. There was nothing he could do about it. All he could do is hide the pain behind the jokes.

More tears come down and he covers his face with his hands.

_This is ridiculous! Why was he even doing this?_

Because when he couldn't handle it anymore, he let it out by crying.

It just hurt...it hurt so much.

Every time he cried over it, it was like an invisible cut would appear on him, and even when he would try to bandage it, it would just get worse every time he cried.

His heart had broken. It would never be fixed.

But there was someone who would make him feel better when he was feeling like this.

_Hazel._

Leo fell in love with her the moment he laid eyes on her. The way her golden eyes sparkle. How her hair bounces when she laughs. When she laughs with an angelic voice after he had just told her a joke, and him having a warm feeling. How he gets butterflies when she's near him or when it's just the both of them alone.

She always makes him feel better when he feels this way. He just wished that she was with Frank.

But his thoughts were lost for a moment when a knock was at his door.

He tore of his hands from his face, and looked at the door.

"Who is it?"

It was silent for a moment before the voice said,"It's me, Hazel."

Leo was shocked. _Why would Hazel check up on him?_

He got up, trying to wipe away the tear stains on his face, and unlocked the door.

He tried to smile, but failed. "Hey Hazel, 'wasup?"

Hazel's eyes widened as soon as she saw him.

"What happened Leo? Why are you crying?" She looked at him with a concern look on her face.

Leo looked down. "I wasn't." He tried lying, but failed a second time.

"Can I come in?" She gestured toward his room.

He hesitated, before saying, "Sure."

Hazel walked in and sat down on the edge of his bed. Leo closed the door and sat down next to her.

Hazel folded her hands in her lap.

"So, tell me what's wrong?" Hazel looked at Leo, but he just pulled out some nuts and springs from his tool belt and started to play with them.

Hazel frowned. "You can tell me you know, I won't tell anyone."

He locked eyes with her, but then looking down again.

"It-It's something that nobody will understand." He closes his eyes again, trying not to let the tears forming come out.

She grabbed his hand, making him look at her.

"I bet you I can try." She smiled at him, with that beautiful smile of hers, and said, "Please. I hate seeing you like this."

She squeezed his hand a little before saying, "Please."

He sighed, and shut his eyes shut before saying, "It's about my mom."

"What about her?"

He was going to tell her, but then he stopped himself before he could say anything and said, "I don't want to talk about it."

Hazel grabbed his other hand and said, "Maybe telling a problem with make it better."

He opened his eyes and locked eyes with her again.

"Sometimes sharing a problem doesn't make it easier to carry," Leo said bitterly.

"But maybe this time it will." Hazel was still holding on to his hand.

He finally gave in and started telling her everything about his mom.

He about how she was always there for him and how she would always make him feel better when he was sad. How they would stay at the shop late sometimes and told her about the kind of stuff his mom would build. How even though it was always just the two of them, he never felt alone. Basicly, everything that a parent does to a child. Something that they never forget. Not only until the end did he tell her about the night she died.

After he was done, he took a deep breath. Leo felt better for some reason. He had told many people about his mom, but telling it to Hazel made if feel...better.

He was expecting her to say something like 'Oh, I'm so sorry' or 'Is there anything I can do?'. But she didn't say anything. She just sat there, looking at him.

Hazel pulled him into a hug.

At first, Leo was shocked, but he hugged her back. It felt so nice. It wasn't like all the other times people had hugged him. It felt really good.

"I'm sorry." There it was. He was waiting for it. But it really felt different this time.

He didn't know how long they were hugging, but he didn't care. He wished they could stay like this forever. And when they were hugging, Leo realized something that he never did before.

He loved Hazel Levesque.

He truly did. Not like when he liked a girl when he first sees her. He really liked her, or in other words, Loved her.

Leo had finally stopped crying, and when they pulled away from each other, they just looked at each other. Both not saying a word.

"Thank you." Leo said breaking the silence.

"For what?"

"You made me feel better." Hazel just smiled.

"You're welcome. But I figured that most people give you the same sympathy when you tell them, don't they?"

Leo had a faint smile. "Yeah, but you made me feel different. It really felt nice."

This time, Leo grabbed Hazel's hand, making Leo's and Hazel's small smile grow.

"You're welcome."

They both just started at each other again. That's when Leo took the moment to really look at Hazel.

He saw that she was a really nice girl that makes everyone feel better when they are sad. Looking into her golden eyes makes you just melt. The way her brown hair falls down her shoulders just perfectly. How when she smiles, it just makes you all happy and wants you to smile back. She always knows what to say, and is very smart. When she laughs, it almost wants you want to make you want her to laugh again just to hear it.

_Or was it just Leo that notices these things about Hazel?_

He couldn't help himself anymore. After all the things Hazel had done for him, how she made him feel tonight, he really needed to know.

"Hazel, I need to ask you something."

"Sure. Anything for you."

He hesitated, but it finally came out.

"Do you like me?"

Hazel seemed to be taken back. She just stood completely still, wide-eyed, not saying anything.

Leo started to get worried. He started to play with the bolts and springs again.

"I'm sorry. I should have never as-" But he was intrupted by Hazel's lips pressed against his.

At that point, Leo felt like he was top of the world. Like he could do anything. The feeling was amazing. He felt Hazel put her hands on the side face, and he put his on her hips. And he was surprised when she deepened the kiss.

_So this is what love really feels like?_

When they pulled away, we both just looked at each other, both smiling.

"I don't like you Leo." He thought that it might be a joke, because, well, she had just kissed him!

And he was right, because then she said, "I love you."

He kissed her softly again and said, "I love you too."

And that's when Leo realized something. That feeling he had felt was gone. That feeling that he had when Hazel had first came in, was gone. That horrible feeling that made his heart ach and break every time he would cry was gone. And ever since that night, Leo never had that feeling. Ever.

I guess you can fix a heart.

* * *

**So there you guys have it!**

**Sad...yeah. Boring...maybe a little. What you guys think?**

**And, if you like Frazel or Lazel, I have a Lazel vs Frazel story up. If you have read it, then the next chapter should be up tomorrow or Saturday. And if you havn't read that story yet, you should!**

**All reviews are awsome! **

**Thx ur awsome! :)**


End file.
